


Легенда о трёх братьях

by GoPN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoPN/pseuds/GoPN
Summary: Далеко-далеко отсюда есть горы, вершинами цепляющие небо. Говорят, спрятана в тех горах пещера, а в пещере вот уже многие века горит костёр. Сидят у костра три брата.
Kudos: 2





	Легенда о трёх братьях

Говорят, сидят три брата вокруг костра: Счастье, Горе и Безумие. Сидят в пещере, с самого создания мира на закат обращённой, а пещера та — среди гор, что вершинами цепляют небо. Сидят неподвижно, задумавшись глубоко, а огонь их веками не гаснет.  
Говорят ещё, будто братья те из таинственного царства облачного, и на родине своей пользовались большим почётом и уважением. Только ж нет таких — даже среди спорых на словцо и на суждение — кто знает, зачем снизошли братья в мир земной.

Говорят, сперва явили они себя рыбаку. Гроза была, и из последних сил выводил он лодку подальше от опасных отмелей. И высветила вдруг молния три фигуры на скале, три фигуры грозные и величественные. Вернулся рыбак домой, а вскорости разбогател знатно, и потомки его ныне в королях да баронах ходят.  
Второй раз явили они себя мальчишке уличному. Стояла ночь безлунная да морозная, забился мальчишка в сарай с сеном, но всё не спалось ему. Как вдруг захрустели снаружи шаги по насту, осветился двор сиянием чудным, и будто хмыкнул кто-то. Поутру нашёл мальчишка через весь двор три пары следов протянувшиеся, да в каждом снег до земли растаял, а земля до тепла прогрелась. И года не прошло, как посыпались несчастья от оборванца. Принёс он беду великую в свою страну и в земли чужие, и лишь силами едиными смогли одолеть злодея, да предали его самой страшной казни, какую смогли придумать.  
В третий раз явили они себя сыну дворянскому. Гулял тот со да вместе с охотою, только отбился от товарищей, погнавшись за ланью волоокой. Был день ясный, солнечный, и выехал вдруг он на поляну, а лани и след простыл. И стояли у дальних деревьев мужчин трое, внешности нездешней, красоты невиданной, и смотрели без доброты, но и не со злостью — так сказать, с интересом. Воротился с охоты сын дворянский улыбающийся, и ничто больше не могло согнать с лица его улыбки, а из глаз — бездумной пустоты. Говорят, по сей день он по дорогам странствует, улыбающийся и вечный. А может, и не он то, а потомок его дальний, но вовеки веков не осмелиться никто приблизиться, чтобы узнать правду.  
И вышли однажды братья к девушке, с глазами ясными да руками мозолистыми, к труду привыкшими. Испросили у неё угощения: выдала она им воды, да по краюшке хлеба — не страшась и не удивляясь, смело взглядом на взгляд отвечая. Попили, поели братья, своей дорогой двинулись, да всё дивиться не прекращали. Не знали они, что имя девушки той — Равнодушие.

Минули века, и сидят теперь братья у костра, на свет белый столетьями не кажутся. Не известно доподлинно людям, что ж такое сотворилось с ними, и говорят разное. Иные уверены: была то история страшная. Полюбили братья ту девушку, целые армии друг на друга подняли, лишь бы её заполучить, и боролись жестоко, а сама она отравилась, не в силах усобиц их вынести боле. Иные считают, что приняли братья её как равную, другом своим назвали, и вместе с ней по свету странствовали, да только предала она их подло, лишь о себе одной думая. И шепчутся, наконец, некоторые, неверяще головой раскачивая, будто приходили братья к девушке той раз за разом, и раз за разом угостить просили. Шли годы, но неизменно подавала она им воды да по краюхе хлеба. И кроили морщины лицо, и дети, и внуки её теперь трудились не покладая рук, но всё также ясен оставался взгляд её, и также ровна улыбка. Умерла она, а братья удалились в горы, присели в пещере, и как ни думали, не могли разгадать, что за странность в той девушке была.  
Вот и сидят до сих пор.  


_январь 2019_


End file.
